Free
by Aisha Felina
Summary: Boogiepop Phantom The saved children are free from their long sleep, which can only mean one thing: evolution has happened. How will they adapt to a new world, set thousands of years after their own?


> > Hiyo! This is my "sequel" to the Boogiepop series. Basically when we are reach the standards of those "sleeping" in the "cocoons". ( Yoshiki, Jonouchi, Sayoko, and Mamouru)  
  
Please review, okay? Arigatou!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Jonouchi woke up to find himself on a cold concrete floor, his back stiff and head throbbing.  
  
"Shit," he mumbled to himself, looking around. He wasn't too surprised to find three other people laying scattered near him, one of which was sitting with his hand against his head.  
  
"All you too? I thought I was the only one for sure," he said boredly, as the brown haired boy looked at him with an almost frightened expression that died in a few seconds.  
  
Jounouchi knew exactly why he was here; well almost. He **did** remember however that the Boogiepop had come for him. He also had heard in his 'sleep' about the evolution of other human beings, and that's why he had been taken. Something like that.  
  
"So.." Jonouchi started, wishing to strike up some conversation. "You were taken by Boogiepop too?"  
  
The other teen put up his finger. "Saved," he corrected.  
  
"Right," Jonouchi drawled. He then looked over to the other two who were still 'sleeping'. "Think they're in the same boat as us?"  
  
The other shrugged, then spoke up, "Did you go to Hijiridani Highschool?"  
  
"Yup," Jonouchi replied, leaning back on his hands carelessly. The slightly familiar boy got up and held out his hand.  
  
"We've met before, but I don't think we were properly introduced: I'm Yoshiki."  
  
"Jonouchi." They shook hands while Jonouchi stood up. Finally the other two began to stir.  
  
The girl slowly moved to a sitting position. "Where am I?" she asked scanning her surroundings.   
  
Yoshiki looked at her strangely. "You don't remember?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked. She turned to the other kid, who had only shifted instead of awoken. "Brother? Wake up! Brother!"  
  
She shook him till he woke up with a groan. He in turn looked around sleepily yet kept quiet. He had a rather expressionless face.  
  
"You're here because of Boogiepop. You obviously have no clue," Jonouchi started to clear up, then turned his speaking towards his new 'friend', "So it looks like we're going to have to steer them along." Yoshiki gave a mutter which sounded like ' you think I have a better idea?' but kept quiet.  
  
"I'm Yoshiki, while he's Jonouchi," the said person introduced as he regained himself, with a cheerful smile.  
  
_/Why is he so happy?? It not feakin normal!/_ Jonouchi scowled to himself.  
  
"I'm Sayoko! Mamouru is my brother." Sayoko bowed while Mamouru seemed interested in the cracks on the floor. Jonouchi was staring uncannily at the spider across the room, almost hungrily. And Yoshiki still had the welcoming grin on his face.  
  
There was hollow silence until Mamouru spoke up in a barely audible whisper: "Does anyone remember the dream?"  
  
No one looked at one another, except Mamoru who was searching everyone else's faces for his unanswered question.  
  
Sure, they all remembered it. The dream had seemed everlasting; and for all they knew, it probably was. In fact , they had saw the other three in their dream.  
  
They were each playing a reeded instrument, which made a haunting, high-pitched noise**(1).** The melody came to their head, and all four of them would play it together, shadowed faces coming to watch as if entranced while small children sat making songs to this tune. As there were only a few people, but the number grew larger as time went on.  
  
"Let's go," Jonouchi broke into the wall of silence. "As far as I'm concerned, you'll follow under me. Once this is all straightened out, you may go as you please. 'Cause right now it seems I'm the only who knows the least bit of what's going on..."  
  
He began walking down the tunnel a little hunched as the other three followed suit; no one felt like arguing, for they all figured one leader was better than none.  
  
After passing over some fallen stones, they exited out a round opening, and were greeted with a very unfamiliar world.  
  
From what they could tell, everyone had powers like them. Families levitating, people cooking food by holding it, etc. And everyone had fur-like feathers protruding from their ankles, wrists, and shoulder blades**(2).**  
  
"Evolution?" Sayoko gasped. Yoshiki could only stare, and Mamouru did the same. But Jonouchi was feeling awefully hungry.  
  
_/Better ask../ _he thought as he pulled a man on the street to him. "Please sir, can you tell us what year it is?"  
  
The old man stared at them, and after muttering 'foolish children', answered, "7026."  
  
Jounouchi let the man go in shock, who hobbled away.  
  
"Interesting," Jounouchi muttered before fainting from lack of food and disbelief.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**(1)** Theremin. The instrument Toka buys and leaves at the cocoon at the end of the series.  
  
**(2)** Yes, I've made us bird people. -.-v I don't know what evolution next time will be like!! Sheesh.
>> 
>> Also: Anyone who would like their character(s) to be in this, tell me about them in a review. I need a male and a female. As a couple. Okay? Thanks for your help.


End file.
